


Between an angel, a human, a demon

by Lady_heartless



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Gen, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Threesome- M/F/M, Vibrators, Whipping, blowjob, cunninlingus, punishemnt, sex toy, swich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Kinktober: day 22 - Threesome
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Between an angel, a human, a demon

**Author's Note:**

> Kinntober, day 22

Simeon pulled the hair on her head, as if he wanted to detach his body from her lips, but he didn’t know what to do. The sheets under him were a sticky mess of his previous orgasms and the air smelled of sex. 

Simeon breathed:“Please, stop… I’m so sensitive that it hurts”. Yet his body arched when her tongue licked the head of his cock. Simeon was so close, he could feel another orgasm coming, but she stopped sucking him. Her hands went on his buttocks, grazing the throne inside him. The toy stretched the angel so well and it brought a jolt of pleasure when she started to pull and push it with slow and languid movements. Simeon arched his back and his head leaned on the pillow, she was driving him crazy from the pleasure.

Then she stopped. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and the angel asked confused:“Why... Did you stop?” and she smirked:“You told me that the stimulation was too much for you, so I stopped". Simeon groaned; when he asked her to stop, he didn’t really mean it, otherwise he would have used the safeword and she knew it. She stopped just because she was a teaser and she enjoyed seeing him wrapped around her finger.

“I have to go to my class now, come when you are ready” she smiled innocently and she left the room. Simeon laid on the bed sheets for another ten minutes, then he decided to take a shower to clean himself.

As soon as the lessons finished, they found themselves in Lucifer’s room. The demon stood in front of the bed, the human and the angel sat on the bed. The girl laid on her stomach and her head was on Simeon’s leg. "You need to be punished for what you have done this morning" Lucifer affirmed with a whip in his hands and she tried to slow down the course of the events: "W-Wait, let's talk about this".

Simeon embraced her, whispering in a rich tone of voice:“Why are you so reluctant about this, little lamb? You enjoyed so much teasing me this morning and you know how much Lucy hates being excluded for our activities. You have been a bad girl and you need to receive a punishment”. "Simeon, if you don't want to be punished too, I suggest you to don't call me by that name" the demon advised him, lashing the air with a whip and the angel smiled with a hint of a tease:“That's a shame, you liked it so much back in the Celestial realm”.

As they talked, Simeon's hands roamed across her back, knowing exactly what to do to elicit sweet moans of pleasure. "Enough with the chit chat. I wonder how many times she should be whipped" Lucifer thought as he faked indecision. In his mind, he knew the exact number. "Lucifer, may I suggest seven whips? It's the first time for her" the angel proposed and the demon accepted:“You are too lenient and merciful, Simeon, but I'll do as you wish”.

The truth was that the angel had both of them wrapped around his fingers, no matter how prideful they were. Lucifer was intimidating and his powerful aura naturally led people into submission with fear, but Simeon was able to make people submit only with his voice. The sugar-coated tone was so pleasant that anyone would do anything to keep listening to it. Nobody could resist and he was too perceptive to not understand it. 

"Are you ready little lamb? I want you to ask forgiveness for what you did this morning" he commanded with a sweet voice. The first hit suddenly arrived on her back and she gasped from the pain and the skin burned and she was sure that it left a red mark. "I-I'm sorry... forgive me" she said and Simeon caressed her hair. As Lucifer whipped her again, this time on the buttocks, his hands went to her lips, caressing them with a thumb.

When the whips were finished, her back and ass burned, but the pain wasn’t unbearable, after all Lucifer went easy on her. The demon caressed her slit, humming satisfied when he noticed his fingers were wet. “Do you want to say something, darling?” Simeon purred in her ear and she begged:”Please, do me. I need it”.

The angel changed her position, plasming her body like wax. Now her back touched his chest and Simeon’s hand, under her knees, spread her legs apart so that Lucifer could see the wet entrance. Lucifer brushed the tip of the whip on her entrance, gathering her juices on the stick, and brought it in front of Simeon. The angel licked them as if they were the most delicious food.

The angel changed her position, plasming her body like wax. Now her back touched his chest and Simeon’s hand, under her knees, spread her legs apart so that Lucifer could see the wet entrance. Lucifer brushed the tip of the whip on her entrance, gathering her juices on the stick, and brought it in front of Simeon. The angel licked them as if they were the most delicious food.

Lucifer placed himself between her legs and he started to savour her sweet essence. The angel kept her still in his arms, blocking her movement. “Be still, little lamb” he whispered close to her skin, taking advantage of her position to mark her pale skin. She jerked her hips when the demon lapped at her nubs.

Her legs were put on Lucifer’s shoulder and the angel placed a vibrator on her womanhood. She protested, knowing too well what was going to come. Every time Simeon took her pleasure in his hands, he stimulated her until her body was limp and she was unable to lift a finger. She didn’t know if he hid a sadistic side under his angelic nature or if he lived to please her.  
“Don’t overdo, Simeon” Lucifer warned him before diving back between her tight. The angel hummed in agreement, but he still set the toy on the highest vibration. In ecstasy, he threw her head back as loud moans and sighs left her lips. 

First, Lucifer lapped slowly, enjoying her gasps, but when Simeon inserted the toy, he adopted a quicker pace and the licking became messier, focused on making her climax her soon as possible. So it happened: with a scream, the girl came, her body trembling and the sex toy stll going. Simeon bent her over and now Lucifer held her in his arms. The demon captured her lips in a sinful kiss that took her breath out of her lungs. “It’s not the time to sleep, dear. We haven’t finished yet” he murmured, kissing her again. 

And in the next second, her eyes widened as the angel placed a lubed finger in her ass. She gasped at the sudden feeling, holding tight at Lucifer’s shoulder. The demon lifted her hips and, with his dick, he started to pound in her. “Si-Simeon… ah… Lucifer” she moaned feverishly as Lucifer’s thrust hit the toy inside her, adding more pleasure to her nerves. The vibrator brushed against her walls, driving her crazy. She felt another orgasm coming closer and she screamed when Simeon’s cock penetrated her ass. The angel turned her face with a hand and kissed her passionately as he started to move. 

“Now now, Simeon. The greed doesn’t suit an angel after all” Lucifer smirked and claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss. The angel, unsatisfied, nibbled her neck with smooches and bites, marking the skin. “You take us so well, little lamb” he purred in her ear. He looked at Lucifer with a gaze of agreement and the two of them started to thrust at the same pace. The human gasped, feeling so well taken by the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. She felt so lucky to be with them, to be the woman who they wanted to have. 

The words left her mouth before she could realize:”I love you”. For a second, their pace slowed down a bit and she feared she had ruined everything with her confession, but Lucifer smirked:”Of course you love us. We knew it” and Simeon did the same:”Do you think I’d have done this if I didn’t love you as well, darling. Honestly, you are so naive”. And the two males started to laugh. “Hey, don’t make fun of me! When you both fell silent I thought I ruined everything” she protested. A thrust particularly rough by Lucifer reminded her what they were doing:“We’ll talk about our feelings later”.

Simeon touched something inside of her womanhood and he took off the vibrator:”I forgot you had this. I don’t think this is no longer necessary, isn’t it?” and Lucifer bit fiercely her neck to mark the point. “N-No, it’s useless now” she stuttered. It was unfair, why was she the one to have squeezed her sanity out of her mind while the two male looked as relaxed as usual? She blamed the supernatural beings’ stamina.

Lucifer let out a groan of pleasure and pain as she pulled his dark hair and Simeon’s hands circled her chest, grazing her breasts. She was surprised when she felt a sudden cold on her breast, but all made sense when she looked down and she saw a pair of nipple clamps around the nubs. It looked like her angel was kinkier than she expected.

Lucifer pulled the chain and her body jerked over in a second. “That’s a good idea, Simeon” he complimented as he gave another yank. That was a horrible idea. With a person as sadistic as Lucifer, she could already feel her chest so much pained that she couldn’t even touch them. But she didn’t expect that her masochistic side would have enjoyed that, so she was surprised when she felt the familiar feeling of coming. Simeon thrust another time, kissing her and breathing her name in a husky voice. She came moaning both their names. The angel followed her after a few seconds and the demon pounded other two times before his release.

The girl collapsed on the angel chest, exhausted. Simeon took her in his arms, transporting her in the bathroom. Hot water filled the tub and, when the angel thought the temperature was fine, she placed her inside. With a gentle smile, he helped her to wash herself. After some minutes, he talked:”What we said earlier was true: both Lucifer and I love you. And I’m glad that you require our feelings as well, Lucifer is too, even if he may have some difficulties to say it”.

Right in that moment, the demon entered in the room too:”I have already changed the bed sheets, so you can lay down” and the other two happily nodded. Lucifer accompanied the human on the bed, as Simeon cleaned himself, and laid down with her. “Simeon is wrong” he talked, “I have no problem admitting my feelings for you”. He held her hands and they both fell asleep.

When Simeon left the bathroom, smiled at the sight before his eyes. He kissed both of his lovers on the cheek and he entered in the bed too.


End file.
